There is a technique in which a seat can be detachably mounted at a plurality of positions on a vehicle floor such that the position of the seat is altered in accordance with service conditions (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3356970).
With such a structure that allows a seat to be detachably mounted on a vehicle floor, a new space may be secured in a vehicle cabin by removing the seat. In the above technique, however, because the seat is made detachably mountable for the purpose of changing its position, and not for the purpose of securing a new space inside the vehicle cabin through the removal of the seat, no consideration is naturally given to the storage of the removed seat. As a result, there has been a problem that, if a seat was removed to secure a new space inside the vehicle cabin and if the removed seat was stored in a trunk space or the like with other baggage, the trunk space was reduced by a corresponding amount. In addition, if the removed seat was not stored in the vehicle, but in a garage or the like so as to secure the trunk space, a disadvantage arose in that the seat could not be used when needed.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat which is removable from a vehicle floor and which may be stored efficiently in a vehicle when not in use, as well as a vehicle seat storage structure and a vehicle seat structure.